Rozdział trzeci: Konfrontacja
Lauren z nami zostanie, prawda? - do kuchni wchodzi Michelle. Przeciera zaspane oczy i siada na krześle przy stole. - To zależy od niej - mruczę, przekładając jajecznicę na talerze. - Chcę żeby została. Jest fajna - mówi nastolatka, pochłaniając swoje śniadanie. - Wiem - szepczę cicho i odwracam się. Wpadam na tors siostry. Lauren łapie mnie za biodra, bym nie upadła, a ja zarzucam ręce na jej kark. Oddech dziewczyny muska moje wargi, a oczy skupione są na moich. Przełykam ciężko. Prawie zapomniałam jak to jest blisko niej. - Mamo, seks dopiero po trzeciej randce - mamrocze moje córka z pełną buzią. - Michelle! - odrywam się od Lauren i podchodzę do blatu. - Mała dobrze mówi - kobieta śmieje się i siada obok młodszej. Przybija jej piątkę, uśmiechając się do mnie łobuzersko. - Aż widać, że jesteśmy spokrewnione - wypina dumnie pierś do przodu. Nie wiem czemu, ale mój wzrok automatycznie wędruje do jej bokserek. Poranna erekcja odznacza się delikatnie. - Gapienie też się do tego wlicza - uśmiecha się, puszczając mi oczko. - Wybacz - zawstydzona odwracam wzrok. Dzięki Bogu, że Michelle nie wie o co chodzi. - Aż mi się przypomniała Lauren z młodości... - Ej! Nie jestem aż taka stara - mówi, przeżuwając jajka. - Mam dopiero trzydzieści pięć lat... - Pamiętasz jak pobiłaś tego chłopaka, który był ze mną na randce? Stwierdziła, że był debilem i mu się należało - zwracam się do córki. Ta śmieje się głośno, a Lauren wypluwa cały napój, który piła. - Podważasz moją szlachetność? Należało mu się. Chciał cię tylko wykorzystać - broni się. Łobuzerski uśmiech wciąż widnieje na jej ustach. Całkiem kuszących ustach. - I stwierdziłaś to po jednej randce? Brawo, Lo - klaszczę przez chwilę, a potem zajmuję się jedzeniem. - Wujek uczył mnie boksu. Musiałam to wykorzystać - dalej broni swojej teorii, co jest bardzo słodkie. Jednak na wieść o jej wujku kraja mi się serce. Wiem, że wciąż przeżywa jego śmierć. - Umiesz się bić? Nauczysz mnie? - pyta ożywiona Michelle. - Nie ma mowy, nie zgadzam się! Zajmij się jedzeniem, a nie głupotami, młoda damo - grożę jej palcem, na co Lauren wybucha śmiechem. - Za dwa dni jest gala boksu... Możemy iść, jeśli chcesz - jąka się, a na jej policzkach pojawiają się rumieńce. Wygląda na to, że to Lauren będzie rodzicem pozwalającym na wszystko... ''Stop, Camila! Skąd ci się to w ogóle wzięło? '' - Mogę iść? Proszę, mamo... - Michelle posyła mi spojrzenie kota w butach. Przypomina trochę Lo, która zawsze tak robiła, gdy czegoś chciała. - Dobrze, ale będziesz się trzymać Lauren - ostrzegam. - Może pójdziesz z nami? - oczy siostry, świecą radośnie i mogę dostrzec te cholerne chochliki, które odbierają mi zdrowy rozsądek. - Nie, poczekam na was i zrobię kolację... - Spaghetti? - mówią obie w tym samym momencie, a zaraz potem wybuchają śmiechem. - Tak - uśmiecham się. - A za chwilę jedziemy do babci. Dzwoniła, że ma jakąś sprawę... *** - Co on tu robi?! - na kanapie w salonie mojej matki siedzi Tobby we własnej osobie. Przełykam ciężko, a rodzicielka posyła mi opanowane spojrzenie. - Kochanie, Tobby zgodził się dać ci drugą szansę - wyjaśnia z uśmiechem Sinue. - Nie zgadzaj się, mamo! - płaczliwy głos Michelle rozbrzmiewa w pomieszczeniu. Dziewczynka stoi przestraszona, trzymając dłoń mojej ukochanej. - Lauren?! Dziecko, ty żyjesz?! - mama zamyka zdezorientowaną Lo w swoim uścisku. - Jak to się stało? Przecież oddałaś swoje serce Camili... - To zasługa Maxa - mówi ostrożnie, uważnie patrząc na swoją chrzestną. - Gdy wymienili moje serce z sercem Camili, Max wykradł moje ciało. Zabrał mnie do Paryża, aby tam wykonać wszelkie potrzebne przeszczepy do normalnego funkcjonowania. Przez piętnaście lat utrzymywali mnie w śpiączce farmakologicznej, a jakiś tydzień temu wybudzili mnie z niej. Wszystkie narządy się przyjęły, a ja mogę samodzielnie funkcjonować... - To niesamowite, co potrafi zrobić dzisiejsza nowa technologia - mówi z uznaniem. Lauren ewidentnie trzyma dystans, aż w końcu kobieta odwraca się w moją stronę. - Nie przywitasz się z tatą, Michelle? - Tobby uśmiecha się szyderczo, wyciągając ręce, a nastolatka chowa się za Lauren. - To nie jest twoja córka! - warczę ostro. - Jak możesz tak mówić, Karla? - krzyczy rozzłoszczona matka. - Michelle nie jest jego córka tylko Lauren - prostuję. - Co? - wszystkie pary oczu są skierowane w moją stronę. Jauregui przeczesuje włosy palcami w nerwowym geście. - To prawda? - pyta, a w jej oczach błyszczą radosne chochliki. - Tak - szepczę ostrożnie. - Dowiedziałam się tego zaraz po tym, gdy obudziłam się po przeszczepie. Był to pierwszy tydzień ciąży, a lekarka nie wiedziała czy chcę o tym komuś powiedzieć. Wtedy oddała mi kopertę, którą zostawiłaś. Napisałaś, że twoje serce to mój prezent na gwiazdkę - wyciągam z etui telefonu czerwoną karteczkę. Łzy zbierają się w moich oczach, ale pora wyznać całą prawdę. - Po wyjściu ze szpitala, poszłam do klubu. Tam właśnie poznałam Tobby'ego... Wmówiłam mu, że spaliśmy ze sobą byle mama nie obwiniała cię o ciążę. Nie chciałam, ale musiałam... - Składam papiery rozwodowe, Karla - ostrzega ostrym głosem Tobby. Wzruszam ramionami, wycierając łzy z policzków. - Nie będą potrzebne. Nasze małżeństwo nigdy nie istniało. Max pomógł mi sfałszować dokumenty... Co oznacza, że tylko nasze małżeństwo jest ważne, Lauren - spoglądam na dziewczynę. Wpatruje się we mnie w zaskoczeniu, bawiąc się nerwowo palcami. - Co? Kiedy niby się pobrałyście?! - moja matka patrzy na mnie jak na wroga swoim morderczym wzrokiem. - Szesnastego listopada, zaledwie miesiąc przed wypadkiem... - To nie może być prawda... - Sinue otwiera usta w zdziwieniu. - Niestety... - szepczę. Wplątuję palce we włosy i delikatnie je przeczesuję. - Michelle jest córką, a ja żoną Lauren... - Jak mogłaś, Karla?! Myślałam, że jesteś rozsądna i nigdy w życiu nie pójdziesz do łóżka z interseksualną dziewczyną! Na dodatek to twoja siostra - prycha kpiąco. - Zawiodłam się na tobie - oboje z Tobby'em wychodzą na zewnątrz. Michelle jakiś czas temu wyszła na balkon, więc zostałam tylko z Lauren... - Powiedz coś - błagam, a kolejna fala łez spływa po moich policzkach. - Camz, kochanie - Lo zamyka mnie w swoim czułym uścisku. Układam głowę na jej ramieniu, zaciągając się jej miętowym zapachem. - Poradzimy sobie, skarbie... Zawsze będę tu dla ciebie i Michelle - całuje mnie w czoło, nie wypuszczając ze swoich objęć.